


Berry protected

by Samcoo12



Category: Glee, Sons of Anarchy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:13:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samcoo12/pseuds/Samcoo12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serial killers and SAMCRO  who will come out the victor in a game of cat and mouse.<br/>Three Gleeks on the run end up being protected by the mother charter</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Berry Protected

all recognisable characters owned by others no infringement intended.

let me know if i should continue this one, the idea wouldn't get out of my head.

Chapter 1

Eli Puckerman was not a good man nor was he a honourable man. But after being in this life for so long. He knew how to get shit done and standing in the chapel of SAMCRO with all the patched members waiting to hear out his proposal was just another day in the outlaw life.

"So Quinn says you have a protection job for us?" Clay Morrow the president of the Mother charter said as he puffed away on his cigar from the other end of the table his gaze steady.

"Yeah I do, My son and his two friends will need to explain it. I'm Just bringing them to you as I know they will be safe here" Eli said as he put the stack of money onto the table.

"$10,000 is a lot to pay for just protection" the intelligence officer says as he finishes counting out the sum.

"I can tell you what little I know but Puck is your best bet to get all the details,three weeks ago my son Puck called me told me that some bad shit was going down and he needed help I wasn't close so it took a while to get there three days ago I pulled into my old town found my son and his two friends ready with a big chunk of cash and the desire to get the hell outta dodge. They requested somewhere safe here is safe its 8 states away from the situation,that's all I know"

Once finished Eli drew in a quick breath and shot a look over at Quinn the president of the Nomads who nodded his head once before looking at Clay and Jax Teller.

Once the two men had a conversation clay turned and told Eli to get his son and friends.

Looking at the three teenagers who Eli ushered into the room it wasn't hard to see the resemblance between father and son.

The biggest shock was that the friends were both female one was a latina who had a total stare of death happening and the other well you couldn't see her the other two keeping her seemingly tucked away from sight.

"Your old man says your the one who asked him to help you mind telling us what this about kid" Clay asks the kid Puck.

Jax p.o.v

While it wasn't unusual for people to come to the SONS for protection it was unusual for a Nomad to bring people even family to them for protection.

Looking at the three people who had been brought into the room it was force of habit more than anything that had him checking out the females the latina girl who was glaring at the room and still managing to keep an arm around the smaller girl at her side, was beautiful and had the look of a girl who knew it.

The Guy Puck was a younger better looking version of his father but you could tell kid had a mean streak and a protective one to from the way he was blocking the view of the smaller woman.

As for the other girl well all you can see is a bit of brown hair and the white of bandages.

As Clay starts talking I watch the body language of the group trying to suss em out.

"I'm Puck, this is Santana and that's B,I'll explain but I don't want the girls in here" the guy says as he locks eyes with Clay.

"they can wait outside" Clay says and before he has even finished speaking the girl Santana has the girl who is apparently called B out the door,leaving Puck to begin explaining why they drove 8 states to a new place just to get protection.

" Do any of you watch the news? Heard about the serial killer in Ohio that's already got a kill count of 6 girls." The kid starts his explanation a few of the older members nod at him " Has a type short,Brunettes who are quite pretty." as an opening salvo its enough to have everyones attention.

"three weeks ago a girl who had a perfect attendance record missed a day of school,no big deal except when it is. Some of the Glee club went to see what was up. When we got to the house we found the door busted open and her dads dead on the floor. There was obvious signs of a struggle and no girl. The police were called and the search began I called Eli to help because the girl is a friend of mine. Four days ago the girl was found on the side of the highway between Dalton and Lima in Ohio. She had been beaten, Tortured,sexually assaulted, starved and she was dehydrated.

She escaped and ran so everything was confusing and mixed when she hit the highway she collapsed and a trucker saw her and got her help. At the hospital where my mum works is where she was taken my mum called me and I and the rest of the club went there as soon as we could.

The Girl was adamant that she was not staying signed herself out against medical advice and after talking to me and Santana it was decided that it was not safe for her to be alone and I convinced Eli to get us out." Hearing him say all this you can see the looks of outrage on a majority of the faces around the room.

"The girl was B" he said as his fists clench beside him and his face is set in s mask of rage.

As I am listening to the story I can see the kid getting agitated and when he says that the small girl they had been hiding from view was the one that this had happened to it clicked into space why they were so protective of her.

"you said sexually assaulted do you mean?" Juice is the one to ask his voice saying how sick he finds even the thought.

"She wasn't raped, from some of her nightmares San and I gather that they were waiting for that as though it was going to be a celebration or some fucking shit. They did touch her though" Puck says his voice hard and his eyes blazing fury as he glares out at the room.

"You said they?" Tig asks as he leans back in his chair

"There were two of them,B says they covered their faces and tried to distort their voices and shit but they kept her drugged and disorientated she only managed to escape by chance and once she got out of wherever they had her she just ran the level of drugs in her system the doctors said it was pretty much a miracle she could function at all, They are still detoxing out of her system now four days later" Puck says as runs a hand over his face.

"The police know where we are but they are the only ones,Santana and I we just want to keep her safe."

"Why would they come after her?" Clay asks as knocks ash from his cigar

"All the other girls that have been killed were just taken from the street chance basically B was hunted they wanted her those other girls were just the warm up act and B is the Finale that got away" Puck explains as he shifts in his spot a little I can see the kid is getting agitated the longer he is away from the girls.

"Look Santana and I will check in once a week we both have jobs here and we have a house set up already we just need a little added security sometimes and if they ever come here well I didn't want to kill anyone in your town without giving you a heads up. I won't let them get B ever again" The emphatic way he says this makes it clear that I was right about that mean streak.

"Why not allow the police to handle the protection of you and your friends" I ask assessing the kid and his reactions.

"I don't trust cops and They have done fuck all to end this shit the FBI and the local cops are untrustworthy ass holes,The fucking law enforcement tried to hassle B and one of their agents freaked her out by pinning her arms down and invading her space trying to get her to remember shit. He got frustrated and since he is more worried about making his career case he tried to intimidate her" Everyone in the room looks pissed at that I mean yeah we are are outlaws and we've done some bad shit but that's pretty fucking low.

"Well we shall put it to a vote, you can go wait with your girls" Clay says to the kid who nods his head before he whirls around and exist the room.

"Well that was not what I was expecting at all, all in favour of helping em out"

As everyone around the table says yay I start thinking of various ways of hurting the fuckers if they ever come to Charming.

"Alright well once we have an address we shall set up a check in system and introduce ourselves so they know who they can trust. Juice I want a general search done on all three of them and see what you can find out" Clay says as he brings the Gavel down.

"Quinn can you get them back in here?"Clay says as he motions towards the door.

Quinn motions them inside and then goes back to leaning against the wall.

"We voted and we will help, we'll need your address and names so we can do a background check and you all need to be introduced to the members so you know who is safe to trust" Clay explains as the three teenagers stand in the same formation as before.

"No worries but if you do a background check will it be able to be traced?, we are trying to keep B under the Radar" Puck asks as he puts a hand behind him to settle the girl B who started shifting in place when Clay mentioned looking them up.

" It won't be traceable, I'm good at what I do" Juice says as he almost bounces in place.

"alright then, got a pen and paper?" Puck asks and as Chibs puts it on the table Puck steps forward to write the details down I get my first unobstructed glance at the girl B.

She is small maybe 5'3 with long brunette hair her face is covered in bruises her left eye is almost totally swollen shut, she is standing stiffly and I can see the stark white of bandages on her wrists and across part of her neck and shoulder. She is wearing a loose shirt and a pair of loose sweats but its her eyes that capture my attention haunted beautiful brown eyes.

I have never seen eyes with that much heart break and pain held within them before. Once Puck has written everything down Eli and Quinn usher them from the chapel and we all head out to the bar.

The Nomads lead the way for the teenagers to head out to the car park and the last glimpse I have is of Rachel being helped into the cab of a Black SUV by Puck.

Trying to get the vision of those eyes from my mind I eagerly throw back the shot of whiskey before chasing it down with a beer.

Seeing Juice typing away at his laptop I wonder over that way ignoring the sweet butts who are trying to get my attention.

"Huh" Juice says as he stares at the piece of paper in front of him

"Whats up?" I asks as I take another pull from my beer.

"I thought he said he name was B, according to what he wrote down here her name is Rachel Berry"

Juice waves the piece of paper a bit as he types the name into one of his search engines.  
"Maybe they call her B, its not that unusual I mean hardly any of us go by our real names. So where are they living anyway" I ask curiously

"Not far from you and Tig actually in that 4 bedroom white house on Hillcrest" Juice says his attention caught by what's on the screen.

Well at least that will make it easier to keep an eye on them.

"Jesus Christ" Juice voice snaps me back the present

"what?" I ask as a few of the others gather around drawn by his exclamation.

"The fuckers who had that girl are sick and fucking twisted!. The shit they did to those other girls ain't right man. I looked up the crime scene photos" Hearing that we crowded around the screen.

Considering we have Tig and Happy who have been known to do some crazy and twisted shit, you'd think we would have seen it all but the level of brutality has even tig looking a little disturbed.

"That little chick was with them for nearly 3 weeks is there a file on what they did?" Clay asks

"Yeah" Juice says as he clicks it open as he flicks through the photos I'm amazed she was able to move let alone escape the damage inflicted was pretty extensive.

"Fuck man girls lucky to be alive, some of those wounds are really close to major arteries" happys voice rasps out.

After seeing those images I am honestly not sure if I want to look at any more.

"We'll give them the weekend to settle in and then contact them so they can meet us all. Juice bring me what information you can dig up in Church tomorrow. If there is even a hint of these Fuckers being in our town we take em out I do not want this shit harming the women of our town" Clay says and while I might not agree with the man on much at the moment on this I agree 100%.

As Juice gives the affirmative everyone head back towards the bar, I still can't get the fucking image of the pain in those eyes.


	2. Meet n greet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more of Rachels past is revealed and we get some insight into Santana.

Chapter 2

Berry protected

No infringement intended enjoy.

 

Darkness all around not even a tiny pin prick of light to help see what's around.

The spinning as I sit up trying to gauge where I am and the disorientation and nausea in my stomach almost makes me curl up in a ball.

Flashes of memory assault me as I slowly unfurl myself and rise shakily to my knees.

The doorbell ringing

my fathers panicked shouts, the thumping of what I saw was my fathers bodies hitting the floor as I screamed from the top of the stairs.

The masks on their faces as they move towards me. The searing agony of one of them grabbing a handful of my hair trying to stop me getting away as I try running down the hallway to my room.

I can't stop I have to escape.

Get to the window climb to the tree and get help.

oh god I'm going to die.

The slamming of the door as one of them breaks through.

Screaming into the hand that covers my face kicking and struggling and then the pinch from a needle desperately struggling to stay awake as one of them runs their fingers through my hair.

"Rachel ! Rachel, Berry wake the fuck up! Jesus christ Puck!. Hold her hands she is going to re open her stitches" I say loudly to Puck as we both try our best to get Berry to wake up from her nightmare.

We had been on the other side of the house when the sound of her screaming started both of us flat out sprinting into her room.

Seeing her on the bed thrashing in her sheets crimson lines of blood already showing where some of her stitches have started to pull.

Puck finally manages to get Rachels hands in his grip and he starts speaking quietly in Rachels ear,her struggles getting slower as she slowly starts to come back to us.

Watching her face as her brown eyes blink open tears glimmering in the depths the haunted expression contained within tugs on my long buried compassion.

I'm not good with the comforting part of this so I leave it to Puck as I get up from the bed.

"Santana?" Rachels voice is barely a whisper as she looks at me from where Puck is holding her closely against him.

"Was it the same dream?" I ask my tone cold, I try to soften my look when I see her flinch and Pucks glares at me over her head.

"Yes, i'm sorry I bothered you both" Berrys voice is so soft you'd think that after all the time I spent wishing she would stop being so loud that I would be happy. But I find myself wishing for the old berry not this broken caricature in front of me.

Sighing in frustration I run my hand through my hair before I crawl onto the bed and slip an arm around the other side of her.

"you didn't bother us B, I'm no good at this feeling shit." I say as I cuddle up against the other two.

Hearing Puck snort at that I give him the finger and a glare.

"we need to get cleaned up before the SONS get here" Puck says as he runs his hand against berrys arm as she sighs and nods before moving away from us. I give a disgruntled sigh and flop back onto the bed before tugging Puck to lie down with me. This isn't unusual for us we have been friends and Lovers since we were 15 and while neither of us would ever be the others one and only we still find comfort from being near each other.

" We did do the right thing didn't we getting out of town like that?" I ask.

" There was nothing keeping us there and its safer if she is away" Puck says his voice rumbling as he murmurs into my hair.

"You know as well as I do that whoever did this to her is someone we know right?" I try to keep the sneer from my voice but its pretty much ingrained by now.

" I know my monies on Jewfro the creepy little asswipe had been stalking her for years it wouldn't take much for him to snap and ya know he was really fucking creepy" Puck says as we wait for berry to finish in the bathroom.

"What do you think of the Bikers?" I ask him hearing the shower turn off. I get out of the bed and start getting some clothes and laying out fresh bandages for Rachel.

"They seem ok but that doesn't mean I will trust them straight up"Puck says as the door to the bathroom opens and Rachel comes out in a sports bra and boy shorts. Her hair up in a towel.

I sweep my eyes over her wounds and i'm glad to see they are starting to heal and while still angry looking they are much better than a week ago.

" Come here B lets fix these up and then get dressed before we have to deal with Bikers. oh Joy"

Berry gives a soft laugh at my dry tone and Puck rolls his eyes before he and I quickly doctor up Rachels wounds. The two of us moving in cohesion to quickly bandage the marks from the damage those assholes doled out to Rachels once flawless skin. Most of the scarring won't be to bad and eventually would fade but whether her character would ever be the same again was another question.

Hearing the chime for the intercom Puck gives Berry a kiss on the cheek before going and letting our guests in. I help her get into the loose shift dress and tights and after she puts on a simple pair of tights we head downstairs to the lounge room where Puck is showing the group of nine people in.

I instantly put my bitch glare on and put my arm around Berry large groups of people are still enough to make her nervous at the moment.

Jax

Pulling up to the house on hillcrest, we see the security fence and video intercom system. As Clay buzzes the main house we get the ok to head on up and we park our bikes before we head to the door which is opened by the kid Puck.

As he leads us all into the Lounge room area I look around and see that while there are some personal touches the house still looks pretty bare.

After a few minutes of small talk the Latina girl and the girl they call B come into the room. Everyone kind of quiets down as they make their way to the lounge closest to the door Puck standing next to them his arm resting on the small girls shoulder.

Her face I notice is starting to clear up from the bruising and while you can tell she is nervous she is trying to be calm.

"B this is Clay he is the president of the Sons of Anarchy not sure if you remember from the other day, but they are going to help keep you safe when Satan and I are at work" Puck says while the girl Santana glares at him .

"Its nice to meet you, Sir" The girl Rachel says looking towards Clay, who smiles a little sadly at her.

"Wish the circumstances were better darlin, This is my wife Gemma" Clay says as he motions towards my mum beside him on the couch.

"Her son Jax,the guys are Tig,Opie, Piney,Happy,Juice and Chibs the short one is half sac" when he gets to Half sack and says his name you can see Puck and the girl Santana give each other a grin. Before they both look at the Girl Rachel who looks as though she is trying not to say something judging by the looks of glee on the other twos faces it will be a losing battle and surely enough it seems she can't hold it in any longer.

" I apologise if this causes any offence but I simply can not in good conscience call any one half sack. May I please know your true name?"

we all give a chuckle at that from my perspective i'm just glad she is actually saying something and not being timid. Watching half sacs face flush as he mumbles that his name is Kip is a hilarious bonus.

After we spend a bit of time making sure that Rachel is at least aware of who we are and who she can trust before we all head on out.

I notice that her eyes are still clouded with pained memories and wish I could see them shine with any other emotion.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait.

Not mine just playing with the characters.

Pucks p.o.v

Its been one month since Satan,B and I have been here and Berry seems to be coping ok. Her wounds have mostly healed now and she is finally managing to sleep a little with screaming in fear from her nightmares.

I can't help but feel like something bad is going to happen soon though. Everything has just been too peaceful. I'm at work at the moment in Lodi being a session musician isn't the type of job I ever saw myself having but it works for me. Since I have mad skills and I teach a couple of kids and do a few gigs with a local band that plays in town as well to stop myself from being bored.

Santanas job is as an assistant cheer leading Coach at Charming high getting caught in a fantasy for a second I'm a little startled when my phone rings.

Looking at the screen I can feel a scowl on my face as I accept the call.

"Baby mama, to what do I owe the displeasure of your call" I say as I mentally prepare myself for dealing with a quintastic call.

"Cut the crap puck, I have news about Beth" Quinn says the sneer obvious even over the phone. At the mention of my daughters name I am momentarily drowning in the thumping of my pulse roaring in my ears. Dragging my focus back with difficulty I tune in to the nasal tones of a girl I once thought I loved.

"What the fuck happened Quinn" I say beginning to pace angrily trying to keep it together.

"Someone attacked Shelby in her apartment in Carmel, She will be ok. But she can't look after Beth for about a month I am heading to Yale in 3 days to get settled in so I can't take her and as you and I are listed as emergency contacts along with Rachel it is up to us." Quinn says I can hear the agitation in her voice even over the phone.

"Look I get why you and Santana took off with Rachel, but I'm between a rock and a hard place here if you can't keep Beth until Shelby is better she will be put in foster care" I cut her off as she says this.

" Like fuck she is, I'll be there as soon as I can get a flight." I say as I try to calm the feelings of rage inside me.

" Fine you have until Sunday to get here, call when you get to the airport and I'll pick you up" Quinn says as she hangs up.

sweet Jew God! i think to myself as i look at the phone in my hand momentarily before i quickly dial Satans number and explain what is going on. After a few minutes of Cursing Santana promises to book me a ticket and i head straight for the Airport. Knowing that Santana will explain to Rachel what is going on eases some of the stress i am feeling. Before i completely forget i quickly call Juice from the SONS and let him know i am leaving town for a few days so they can keep an eye out on the girls if need be. Once i have confirmation that they will look out for anything unusual i slump in relief and put my mind to worrying about my daughter.

Unknown p.o.v

Watching as the blonde bitch glares down at the phone in her hand I can't help but smirk at our plan working so easily.

Now to wait for that delinquent Puckerman to come for his daughter and lead them back to their prize. Oh the things they have planned for her. After all she has been a very bad girl and bad girls get punished.

Shooting a text message to my collaborative partner in this dance of death I can feel my anticipation rise. It has been to long since I've seen my Queen but not to worry gives me more time to organise her homecoming and what a treat that shall be.

Come out, come out my pretty little star!


End file.
